my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Seven
{| Chapter Twenty-Seven Hours spent in a plane made Katsuko nervous and very uncomfortable so she spent a good portion of the flight asleep or watching movies with Toshinori. She wasn't very fond of the window seat and instead switched places with Toshinori. When she was awake, she was rambling on about how excited she was to show Toshinori around her home and even get him to try some of the things that Japan doesn't have. Like good burgers. But she was more excited about seeing an old friend of hers, well, a teacher who was more of a friend. "Were you always this friendly with people who were your superiors?" Toshinori raised a teasing eyebrow, turning his gaze back to the small world outside the window. "Nah, Mr G was just the kind of guy that made everyone feel welcome at school. He was the kind of hero who would listen before he made any action. He's our dad, really. He's a cool guy. You'd like him!" She patted his cheek. "He's a bit like you in a way, with how you want to help as many people as you can. I think that's the reason I took to liking you so easily. You reminded me of him and I was missing him. He was my teacher senior year and my best friend as a teacher." He nodded. "That makes sense. Anyways, we get a few extra days in America. What do you want to do?" "Take you out on a proper date of course! There's no way I'll let you marry me ever if you haven't tried a burger!" She attempted to keep a straight face as she spoke, but the redness that covered his face made her laugh. "Don...Don't you think it's...it's too soon for marriage?" He gulped, tugging at his sleeve nervously. "Asking for you dad's, uh, blessing...will not be fu..fun." She squinted at him, ruffling his hair. "I'm just teasing you, Toshi. I'd never force you to do something so quickly like that." She smiled proudly at what she had said before sighing. "Do you guys celebrate Christmas?" "We celebrate it differently. It's more of a couple thing." He shrugged loosely. "I like the idea of an American Christmas though. Do you still celebrate it?" "I might not this year. Last year, I spent it with Mr G and the rest of his classes. He invites us every year so we can have some good one on one time. He has a nice mansion that came from his dad." She sighed lightly. "I can't afford a flight home this year so I might just decorate a bit and maybe wear Christmas sweaters and leave it at that." He cleared his throat, gulping. "we, uh, we can cel..celebrate...together.." He looked down, blushing. "I've always wanted to try out that holiday the American way, anyways." Katsuko was taken by surprise and gasped lightly. "Mistletoe and Christmas sweaters, too?" She gawked, excited to have someone to celebrate with. He just nodded before turning to point out cool things that passed by below them. - A familiar face greeted Katsuko when the plane had landed. He was a bit older now, but he still held the same sad eyes that she knew from so long ago. "Ey! Mister G! Been a long time, eh?" She would've slung an arm around his shoulder, but he was much to tall so she settled on a pat to the shoulder. "I brought my dad and my boyfriend." "So I've heard." He mused with a sparkle in his eyes. "You must be Toshinori Yagi. Forgive me for my Japanese but I failed that class." Katsuko looked at Toshinori to make sure he had understood and when the two of them started talking, she felt like she had to pull them apart to keep them from competing over who the best dad was or something. Two guards took care of Akihisa and brought him into the hotel that had offered it's services to the Academy after the attack. Katsuko was left with both her favorite people and a lingering question that she dreaded to ask. "We don't know if your Mother is alive, Katsuko." His voice was sorrowful, but it always sounded that way. "I can offer you the fullest extent of my abilities, however useful I may be. I am sincerely sorry for our inability to find your Mother, but I assure you, it will be done." "Yeah, dead or alive." Katsuko looking down, kicking a rock with a huff. "Dead or alive is better than not getting her back at all, you know." He clicked his tongue, scolding her almost. "Be patient, my student. Patience is something Mister Yagi must teach you. Perhaps it will prove useful if you go further in your relationship. I look forward to seeing a domesticated Katsuko, a family would suit you nicely." Katsuko choked and hoped Toshinori hadn't understood what was said, but by the look on his face, he did. "That's enough out of you, Hieronymus." She grumbled. "Life as a hero is too dangerous for children. Cats are fine enough for me." "Come now. Surely you'd want children, wouldn't you, Mister Yagi?" He chuckled, glancing at Toshinori. He couldn't help the heavy blush on his face. "I..I wouldn't, uh, mi..mind child..ren." He wrung his hands nervously before turning away. "Leave him alone, Hiero. Let's get going, okay? We need to plan our course of action." She turned away, blushing just as much as Toshinori was. The thought of children with him was intimidating. One of them would have to give up being a hero so the other could watch the baby or babies. Oh good God, more than one baby is Hell at it's finest. She could discuss a family with Toshinori later, right now, she had to find her Mom.